


Answer

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan isn't sure whether it's an invitation or utter cluelessness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

Jude wanders into the kitchen dripping wet, a towel slung around his hips. It sits so low his pubes peek out over the top. Ewan isn't sure whether it's an invitation or utter cluelessness. After all, they're mates, aren't they? Comfortable around each other. But there's a difference between comfortable and deliberately sexy.

Flustered, Ewan turns back to the stove and gives the eggs a poke. There's a distinct tenting going on in his pyjama bottoms, and when he turns back and catches Jude's eye, Jude gives him a once-over and smiles slowly.

He thinks maybe he has his answer.


End file.
